kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MechaUltimaZero
Help template, so long as you do it properly and make sure to take it off when the necessary data is added.}} Hall of Empty Melodies hey i know you aren't you on the kingdom hearts wiki Firaga444 Story Update Thanks mon, I'll head that way in a bit! King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:38, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Critical Mass Forum Update Gray's senario has been posted and is now awaiting your reply, (provided at your Conveinince)--Foutlet 03:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Zexion (Nightverse) Greetings IRC Infobox Rikloud Hold up!!!! With reference to that comment on my talk page Nightverse Hiya Nightverse Part 2 Very important forum for enemy development department or anyone else involved with KHL IRC 2 I can't promise I'll be on for long, but sure. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:28, January 25, 2010 (UTC) FireFox spell checker not working on the wiki. NM I fixed it the problem was the yahoo toolbar which I disabled and now I can spell cheek mah articles--Foutlet 15:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Boss pages Blue... Hey, did you change the Wiki theme? or is it a glitch in the system? If you changed it, please change it back (I would, but you have greater authority over the theme chooser thingy than I do) - — RippRapp ' 13:35, February 4, 2010 (UTC) No, it wasn't me! I was about to ask you the same thing, Xig! I don't even know HOW to change the effing thing! 'King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I see everything as the sapphire theme (blue). So, if it wasn't you, it's most likely a glitch. I'll look into it. - — RippRapp ' 13:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I use Monoco. I like he green theme, and since we have the main page templates green, I stick to it. - '— RippRapp ' 14:03, February 4, 2010 (UTC) We're using the same one :P I hate the Wikipedia-like one as well, but mostly because of main page colors, I stick with the Wiki's chosen colors. - '— RippRapp ' 14:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I've fixed the problem. I don't know what caused it, but it's most likely that one admin (a bureaucrat) accidentally ticked "make default" when changing colors of his wiki-skin. I don't think it matters if it was a simple wiki-glitch, or a mistake someone made :P It's fixed now :D - '— RippRapp ' 17:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I need to renname an article. No, but you can create a redirect during the move. BTW, it's spelled "Antithesis". Just to let you know. Also, when making a link like that, please do Dark Tamer's instead of Dark Tamer's. Type it as Dark Tamer's 'King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:27, February 10, 2010 (UTC) yes I know its spelled Antithesis the misspelling is intentional, (like munny). Thanks for the formatting tip. which reminds me how dose one go about making a custom Sig for those moments where I feel just too lazy to put in the talk bubble XD?--Foutlet 15:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Go to preferences (should be near the top-left corner in "MORE", between Watchlist and Logout), and you'll see a space for custom signature. Copy mine (King Nothing Speak now, vermin!) and edit it to your heart's desire. An example could be Foutlet Wazzap! , for instance. Edit to see the coding for that. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 16:20, February 10, 2010 (UTC) alright how dose this look?--(Foutlet Killing you and giving you good advice arn't mutually exclusive ) 17:56, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Change "arn't" to "aren't" and we're good, even though it's a tad long, it's funny. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 20:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) KHL Well... Sorry, but I'm kinda stuck on that. She's part of a group but I'm not exactly sure WHERE to put it. DarkestofHearts 01:10, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Just give me any relevant information and I'll see if I can accomodate you. I'm a sysop, not a fascist. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay. What if I create a story for my people and go through similar format as other stories and have most of it completed by the end of today. Any guidelines I need?DarkestofHearts 16:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Wait... nevermind, a button won't show on the infobox. I should have it not fully completed between Sunday and Tuesday, when I have a different computer. Is that okay?DarkestofHearts 00:42, February 14, 2010 (UTC) So long as I know you'll have it taken care of, I have no worries. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 02:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) 75% Finito. Is there anything I need to fix so far? Ricki wants soda! 13:39, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Not really. You might want to make a navigation template, though. If you want, then you may copy/paste the coding for Template:Nightverse and edit it for your purposes. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:10, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, thanks a bunch! Ricki wants soda! 13:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Sports Pages Cute! You're welcome. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC) It's Been a While Hi Meta-Z remember me? it's Rikloud I recently reactivated here and seem to be having trouble talking to some of my old friends. I have made some new aditions to my characters so please check them out. (P.S. It's been so long since I've been here that I forgot how to put up my Talk template) Rikloud 16:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I remember you, if only by the name. At any rate, I suppose I'll look into these updates of yours sometime or another. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 20:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I've also been trying to start my own RP probably on this site but I need some help creating it Rikloud 15:55, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I've also been thinking of bringing my Organization (the Anti-Hearts) into the Nightverse to see a description of them please look on the Laxemus page Rikloud 16:02, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll think about it and look into it, but I'm going to be busy for the next week or so, so don't be surprised if I don't respond for a while. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 18:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC)